


it will take time, but we'll be okay

by pickledtalie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, kind of angst? if u squint, kind of fluff?, no beta we die like men, posting this at midnight wish me luck, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledtalie/pseuds/pickledtalie
Summary: ladybug and chat noir sit on a roof. they talk. it goes... well?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: August 2020 - Exchange





	it will take time, but we'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shattered_Heartless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/gifts).



> Wrote this for the August 2020 fanfic exchange of the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/wcQvjyg) and idk exactly how I feel about it, but I hope you enjoy it!! Feel free to correct my grammar or suggest anything in the comments. Feedback is seriously appreciated:)

On a roof, under the Parisian night sky sit the miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. The pair sit side by side, relishing in the beautiful lights and the quiet of the night. Her head lay on his shoulder, midnight coloured hair tied in a messy ponytail. His left arm wrapped around her, gloved hand tracing figures on her thigh.

Neither are sure what time it is, nor how long they'd been sitting there, wrapped up in each other’s warmth. The stars twinkle above them. The moon sparkles, shaped like a small Cheshire smile.

Beside her, she feels him purr softly. It's warm and comforting and everything she ever needed in life. But still, she pulls away. Slowly and hesitantly. Feeling him loosen his hold on her waist made her know that it was okay if she needed space.

“Chat?” The girl asks quietly. Her gaze falls down to her gloved hands that settled demurely in her lap. Gloved fingers twist and turn nervously.

He gives her a hum, scooting closer so their legs touch. He slipped his hand into hers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Ladybug sucks in a breath. It took everything in her to not lean into his touch.

“I think we should talk.”

The boy turns to her, blond locks falling into his eyes. He pushed them back with his clawed hands. “M'lady?”

A sigh escapes her parted lips, small and plump and glossy and pink. His eyes lock onto them, intrigued and enraptured as her teeth bit gently on the bottom lip.

“What's wrong, bug?” Emerald and sapphire meet, sparkling against the dark. Her heart speeds up.

“You're making this way too hard for me,” Ladybug says quietly, an amused smile playing at her lips. 

Chat’s head tilts in confusion, concern floods his features. Blond hair comes falling into his face again. Her hand instinctively reaches up to brush it away before he can even think to do so.

She sees the way his cheeks flame, the way his rosy lips open and close in an instant.

His arm slips around her waist, pulling her close and twirling her midnight hair around his clawed hand. He nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck, successfully hiding how pink his face was turning. 

“I, uh,  _ crap _ . Will you stop playing with my hair?” Ladybug asks with a pout, though he’s unable to see her face with his own being buried in her neck.

A hum escapes him. His hot breath tickles her neck, sending tingles down her spine. 

“Sorry, Bug. What were you saying?” 

“I think… I’m ready to reveal our identities.” Ladybug says hesitantly, wincing slightly at how her voice cracked on the word ‘identities.’

Chat Noir jumps away in an instant. His cat-like eyes narrow as he pulls out his baton, extending it to about the length of a fencing sword. A growl starts in his throat as he glares his partner down.

“Wh- Minou, what has gotten  _ into  _ you?”

“You have no right to call me that, Hawkmoth!” Noir says through gritted teeth.

“H- Hawkmoth? Oh, mon Dieu. You  _ know _ it’s me, Minou.” Ladybug says, exasperated. This was  _ not  _ how she expected this to go down.

He lowers his weapon. Though, his eyes are still darting from her face to the hip where her yoyo lay. “Ladybug wouldn’t want us to reveal identities. Proof?”

“Okay, fine. You tend to smell like camembert because that’s the only thing Plagg will eat. You pricked your finger on a sewing needle the other day. Green is your favourite colour. Physics is your dream major because you’re a  _ nerd _ . You only learned how to wink when you turned twelve-”

Chat Noir’s mind blanks as he watches Ladybug. Hands on her hips as she ticked off everything she knows about him. He never realised she actually  _ listened  _ to his ramblings. The more she says, the more he falls in love.

“-allergic to feathers. And you jokingly flirt with me and say you’re in love as a pastime.” She mumbles the last sentence, a hint of forced humour in her tone.

“It’s not a joke,” Chat responds, not missing a beat.

Her head snaps towards him. Their eyes meet.

Ladybug doesn’t speak. Instead, she averts her gaze. Choosing to watch the as orange and pink tinted the Parisian night sky. Oh, Dieu. Seven already?

“Ladybug,” She ignores his call, setting herself back down on the tin roof. “ _ Ladybug. _ ”

A sigh escapes his lips as he takes a seat next to her.

“Do you really think my feelings are just a joke?” Chat asks quietly, insecure about himself all of a sudden.

“Do you really think my wanting to reveal our identities is a lie?” The heroine shoots back, venom in her voice.

“You told me that our identities must remain a secret and that it’ll never happen,” the blond mumbles. “Just like you told me that you were already in love with someone. That the chances of a romantic ‘us’ were zero.”

“I think I lied.

“You- what? About what?”

Ladybug lets out a long breath. “Both things,” she says with a shrug. It’s an attempt to be nonchalant, an attempt to sound cool and composed when she’s the complete opposite right now. Instead, she sounds hesitant.

“I’m sorry.”

Turning to him, she tilts her head to the side. “What for?”

“The identity thing. Don’t get me wrong, Bug, I’d love to get to know you outside of the suit. It’d be a dream, strolling through the park with Andre’s ice cream and the perfect date-”

She snickers. His heart skips a beat.

“But I think we should wait a bit longer. Hawkmoth is still out there, Ladybug. We don’t know when he’ll stop coming for our miraculous. It’s too risky. Think about how he could use our knowledge against us! I could never  _ ever _ fight you. It’s safer for us to reveal after-”

“After what, Chat?” Ladybug bursts out. Anger and sadness and admiration swims in her pretty bluebell eyes. “We don’t even know if we’ll ever be able to defeat him. What if something bad happens to you? How am I supposed to know where my kitty is and if he’ll be safe and if he’s going to come back to me?”

Chat Noir freezes. She turns to him, tears in her eyes. "I've seen you die so many times."

“I don’t want to lose you, Chat.”

He pulls her in for a hug and she breaks like a dam. Whimpering and sobbing, she moves into his lap and wraps herself around him. 

“You’re not going to lose me, M’lady,” Chat says softly into her midnight hair. He plants a gentle kiss on her head.

“Y-you don’t know that!” Ladybug yells hopelessly in between hiccups. Her nails dig into his back as she pulls him in closer, unable to keep herself from crying.

“I do. You’ll never lose me. I’ll be here for you. Always.”

She stays quiet, burying her face into his neck.

“Okay. I’ll give you some time to rethink this. It’s Thursday morning now so how about on Sunday night, if you still want to, we’ll reveal our identities? That sound good, Bug?”

Ladybug nods.

“Hey,” Chat says, pulling away to look her in the face. He cups her cheeks gently, a smile on his face. “We’ll be okay.”

She sniffles, nodding again. “Mhm.”

He allows her to nuzzle her head back in his neck. Her arms wrap around him lovingly. He does the same, stroking her back slowly.

A silence falls between the two. The sun is almost fully up now, blue sky slightly tinted by pinks and oranges. A pretty sight, obviously. But Ladybug's still prettier.

“You feeling better now, Bugaboo?” Chat asks after a few minutes passed. His clawed hands play with the ends of her ponytail.

“Yeah,” Ladybug says, a smile blossoming. “I think so.”


End file.
